Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter element and a filtering device.
Background of the Invention
Patent Document 1 discloses a sealing structure in a cartridge filter housing, in which a sealing portion of a container body and a cap is consisted by a first O-ring inserted into an annular groove recessed in an outer circumferential surface of a head of the cap and a second O-ring inserted into a compartment having a substantially triangular cross section, wherein the compartment is formed by a bevel portion formed on a lower end of the head of the cap, a horizontal step portion and a vertical wall formed inside the container body.